


You Done Frogged Up, Red

by bkerbi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Frogs, Humor, Mild Language, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, waverly/nicole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkerbi/pseuds/bkerbi
Summary: Wynonna pulls a prank on Waverly with Nicole's unknowing help.  Post 4x05/4x06
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	You Done Frogged Up, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I always appreciate comments/feedback :) 
> 
> Follow on twitter @bkerbi

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Waverly smiled, reveling in the experience of breathing in the faint scent of vanilla dipped donuts. An experience that never got old, no matter how many mornings she followed the same routine. She opened her eyes slowly.

“AHHHH!!!” She screamed flailing backwards, rolling out of bed and landing with a thud on the hard wooden floor. 

Waverly wrestled herself out of the grip of her massive amount of blankets and crawled to the edge of the bed. Quietly, not wanting to startle it, she stared at the tiny frog resting on her fiancée’s pillow. How could this be happening? They’d killed the swamp witch. The curse was broken. This couldn’t be happening! Waverly stared at the frog, her eyes drawn to the silver band around the frog's foot. Nicole’s engagement band. 

_What the actual fuck?_

“Nicole? Baby? Is that you? One ribbit if it is, can you do that?” She whispered softly. 

The frog stared at her with its wide brown eyes. Not making a noise. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked louder. Maybe she hadn’t heard? “Baby, don’t be afraid. We’ll figure this out.” 

The frog stayed still, not blinking. Not moving. Staring. 

“Baby?” Waverly called slightly louder, reaching out slowly not wanting to scare her fiancée. “I love you, even as a frog. Should I try to kiss you?” 

The frog didn’t move as her hand came closer and closer. Emmitting as much calm energy as she could muster, Waverly gently let her fingers land softly on the frog. She pulled her hand back quickly, confusion immediately replaced with fury. It was plastic. A plastic frog.

“WYNONNA!” She screamed, grabbing the frog and sprinting furiously down the stairs. She burst into the kitchen, and threw the plastic frog as hard as she could at her sister who sat bent over laughing. 

“I am going to kill you!” Waverly screamed at her. “What have you done with Nicole?” 

Wynonna wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks, trying to stifle the laughter. 

“I didn’t do anything to Officer Haughty.” Wynonna finally managed to get out. 

“Don’t lie to me, Wynonna. How did you get her engagement ring?” Waverly demanded. 

“I asked for it and she gave it to me.” Wynonna replied with a shrug. 

_12 hours earlier_

_Wynonna and Nicole sat in the ‘barn’, if you could still call it a barn. They’d done some renovating and it was actually a fairly nice space now. It at least had solid walls and a floor that wasn’t hay. It was basically a small apartment. Nicole glanced around at the place, proud of her work._

_“I did a damn good job with this.” She bragged, before hiccupping slightly._

_“Wow there. You? You did a damn good job? I think you mean we did a damn good job.” Wynonna replied, taking a sip from her beer._

_Nicole rolled her head in Wynonna’s direction and raised her hand to sloppily point at the brunette._

_“You shot holes in the wall with a nail gun, rented a jack hammer for no reason, and broke my favorite saw. I’m pretty sure you took my tool belt too. I want it back.” Nicole slurred._

_“Are you sure you want it back?” Wynonna asked with a suggestive wink._

_Nicole gagged. She didn’t want to imagine what Wynonna could have possibly used her tool belt for or with who. Nope. She’d rather not._

_“Turn it up, Red! It’s back on.” Wynonna exclaimed gesturing towards the TV._

_“Okay! Okay!” Nicole replied, fumbling with the remote._

_“And that’s another three pointer for the Celtics! The Raptors are really not looking good tonight.” The sports caster commented._

_“Drink up, Haught Pocket!” Wynonna ordered with a laugh._

_Nicole groaned and took a long drink as Wynonna counted agonizingly slow to three._

_“That’s not fair, you’re counting too slow.” Nicole argued, setting her beer down on the side table._

_“It’s not my fault you picked a crap team.” Wynonna replied, taking a sip of her own drink. “Hey, at least I let you stop taking shots. You should be thanking me!”_

_Nicole glared at her before letting her head fall back onto the chair. The world was spinning. Or was she spinning? Was the barn spinning? Was she even here? She needed to stop drinking, but there was no way she was going to give Wynonna the satisfaction. Nope. She was going to play this game to the end or die trying._

_“Hey, Haughty, betcha I can shoot this can into the bin.” Wynonna challenged._

_Nicole opened her eyes, blinking slowly to try to make everything stop swimming._

_“In your dreams, Earp. You’d never make it.” Nicole retorted, a drunk smile on her lips._

_“Oh yeah? How bout this, I make it you owe me a favor I can cash in whenever I want, no questions asked. I miss, I’ll go out of town and take Rachel with me next weekend. You and Waverly can have the Homestead all to yourself.”_

_Nicole’s smile grew bigger. This was way too good. She was already imagining the things she’d do to her fiancée with a guaranteed interruption free house._

_“Jesus, Haughtshot, Can you not make that face? She’s my baby sister for god’s sake!” Wynonna exclaimed, gagging._

_“Shoot it!” Nicole ordered quickly._

_Wynonna smirked and lobbed the can in the direction of the recycling bin. Nicole watched as it sailed through the air, her drunken smile slowly slipping from her face as she watched it arc perfectly in the direction of the bin and land in it with a thud. Oh shit._

_“You owe me a favor.” Wynonna gloated, turning her attention back to the TV as the sports caster announced another three point shot for the Celtics, “And, you gotta drink!”_

_Nicole groaned and took another excessively long drink. She should have known the bet was too good to be true._

_Wynonna smirked at the red head as she counted out her drinking. Weeks of practicing that shot finally paid off._

_“What do you want?” Nicole asked moping in her chair, glaring at the Raptors logo on her chest. It was all their fault. If they’d just played better she wouldn’t be this drunk and would’ve never been manipulated into that bet._

_“I need your engagement ring.” Wynonna answered immediately, holding out her hand. “You’ll get it back tomorrow afternoon.”_

_Nicole stared at the outstretched hand. No way was she going to give up her engagement ring. Waverly would kill her!_

_“Are you going back on our bet, Nicole? And you call yourself a woman of the law.” Wynonna goaded with an exaggerated disbelieving sigh._

_Nicole narrowed her eyes at Wynonna. She couldn’t go back on a bet. She’d agreed fair and square. Huffing, Nicole slid the band off of her left hand and held it out to Wynonna._

_“I better get it back tomorrow afternoon.” She warned._

_Wynonna clapped her hands, excited, and took the band from Nicole._

_“Trust me, you will.”_

_Nicole pushed herself up from the chair, steadying herself as the whole world started to spin faster._

_“I’m going to bed before you do anything to get me in trouble.” Nicole slurred, starting to stumble towards the door._

_“There’s still a whole quarter left, Haughtpants. Whose going to drink the rest of my beer?” Wynonna called after her, laughing._

_Nicole flipped her off without a backwards glance._

_“Tell Waverly goodnight for me!”  
_

Waverly’s furious posture calmed and she fixed her hair. 

Wynonna gulped, this was not good. 

“Waves, you okay?” She asked, hesitant and just a little bit scared. 

“Where is Nicole?” Waverly asked, her voice eerily calm. 

Wynonna shook her head, refusing to answer. 

“Wynonna. Tell me where my fiancé is.” 

Wynonna pointed out the front door in the direction of the wood pile. Waverly stormed out of the front door. 

Wynonna cringed as she heard Waverly’s voice quickly followed by Nicole’s. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught! Why the _fuck_ did you give Wynonna your engagement ring?” 

“Oh shit. DAMN IT, WYNONNA!”


End file.
